PROJECT SUMMARY ABSTRACT: Project Title: The Connecticut Department of Agriculture Application for the State and Territory Cooperative Agreement to Enhance Produce Safety in Preparation of Implementation of FDA's Rule: Standards for the Growing, Harvesting, & Holding of Produce for Human Consumption. Project Description: Connecticut is applying for funds through this cooperative agreement with FDA to design a state produce safety program and implement FDA's rules of Standards for Growing, Harvest, Packing, and Holding of Produce for Human Consumption. Project Goals: The goal of this project is to develop a produce safety program in Connecticut which aligns with FDA's rules and to improve public health through the reducing the risk of food borne illness in produce. To establish this program, several key areas will need to be addressed. This includes education, outreach, infrastructure, and regulatory program development. Expected Outcomes: Assess and strengthen the current infrastructure through partnerships with federal, state, and local public health agencies, public institutions (Extension), and industry partners to implement this program. The key areas include; but are not limited to education, outreach, and regulatory program development and implementation. Project Objectives: Identify all covered farms/businesses. Work with partners to develop an education system to provide the produce industry with the resources needed to understand and comply with the program. Identify and work with partners to provide adequate outreach to produce farms/businesses. Assess and implement the foundation of law required to develop and implement a state produce safety program. Work with public health partners to implement and verify compliance to this new regulatory program. Budget: Year 1 = $500,000 Year 2 = $725,000 Year 3 = $755,000 Year 4 = $770,000 Year 5 = $875,000